


Thurseblot

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is the God of Chaos, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Odin is a jerk, Thor Is a Good Bro, chris needs a hug, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: Loki found the perfect gift for his brother's day. Now what is Thor going to do with Chris Hemsworth until they can send him home?





	Thurseblot

His brother had been watching him for a while. Thor knew that Loki has escaped his prison two months earlier. He had been hopeful to find his brother again unharmed. He did not expect to be followed for weeks without his knowledge.   
While out on a normal shopping mission with Jane for something called muffs to keep her ears warm in the upcoming snowstorm he was looking at himself in the mirror when he caught sight of his brother outside of the store. He stilled in shock for a moment while Loki smirked at him wearing just jeans, a green sweater and brown boots. Thor shook his head and ran out of the building to chase Loki down. Loki seemed to be enjoying the chase and yelled back at him, “Thor, you have always been so vain. I think I finally know what to get you!”  
Thor reached out and grabbed at Loki as the image vanished. Another one of his illusions. SHEILD and the Avengers were on high alert for many weeks afterwards but there was no new sign of the trickster.  
XXXX  
The January blizzard was ripping through New York. The media had already declared it the worst storm of the century. The snow piled up outside as the Avengers watched from their tower. Clint, Natasha and Tony were playing poker in the kitchen while Thor, Jane, Steve, Bruce and Darcy were watching a Twilight Zone marathon in the living room.   
“You Midgardians and your imagination!” Thor boomed after watching the story of a young boy with amazing powers.   
“Don’t you have stories in Asgard?” Steve said.  
“Aye, but they are stories of our battles and history. We do not speak of someone happy the world ended as long as they have a pile of books or how masks can permanently change a face.”  
“Sounds boring,” says Darcy as she plays on her iPad.  
“I wouldn’t say that,” the voice comes from a shadowed corner of the room. Loki steps out in his full battle armor but must have decided to keep the helmet off. The Avengers jump up as a group and go towards him. His mouth quirks into a smile as he holds up his hands. “Calm now. Today is not a day for fighting.” He says as he holds up his hands in a show of peace. “I simply came to give my dear brother his Thurseblot gift.” With that, he steps back into the shadow and vanishes.  
Lightening started to pummel the tower. The tower was built to withstand such onslaughts but the lights flickered a few times before JARVIS started emergency power procedures. Suddenly one of the bolts went through a window without breaking it. The Avengers found themselves unable to move. When their eye sight readjusted to the normal light, Loki was standing there with a tall man. His blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He was wearing denim shorts, a white t-shirt and a pair of sandals. He looked bewildered for a moment and then leaned back into Loki.  
“Tom,” he said in an Australian accent, “What’s going on?”  
Loki smirked down at the man. “How precious,” was his response.   
Loki mumbled under his breadth while he walked over to a still shocked Thor and punched him in the forehead. The ring on his right hand left a mark on the god’s pail skin for a second before his fast healing properties erased it. Then the trickster walked back into the shadow and the magic holding the Avengers in place dissipated.  
Clint started to cuss up a storm as Tony started yelling at JARVIS about needing new security measures.  
The man in the middle of the room looked shocked by Loki’s exit and ran up to Tony. “What’s going on, Robert. Is this one of your pranks? We aren’t assembling for the next movie for another year. And how did I…” His voice trailed off as he finally took a good look at Thor. “and how did you manage to find someone who is my exact doppelganger?” He points a finger at Thor and says, “If you think you can use my name in the porn industry, just forget about it. I’ll have my lawyers on you faster than you can blink.”  
“Now calm down,” says Steve as he takes a step towards the man.  
“I am beginning to think that he has no idea who we are” states Tony as he gets his ‘this is a challenging puzzle’ smile.   
“I know who you are!,” the new man stated. “Chris, Jeremy, Scarlett, Mark, Robert. But you, I have no clue.”   
“I am Thor,” boomed the god. “I know not who the owners of the other names are but we are the Avengers!” He stepped toward the strange man and offered his hand in friendship. The man continued to look at Thor in confusion.  
“No. What you are is crazy. The Avengers is just the movie we starred in. I don’t know how much Robert is paying you but the joke isn’t flying. Just tell me how to get out of here. I promised my wife that I would take her out tonight.”  
He started to walk briskly towards the elevator doors. As soon as he was ten paces from Thor, his feet flew from out of him and he fell with a loud thud. He was pawing at his neck like he couldn’t breathe. The mark on Thor’s forehead started to glow again and a similar mark could be seen on the new man’s throat. When Thor took a step towards the man, the marks faded and he was able to breathe again.  
“It seems my brother’s newest prank is more malicious than I thought.”   
“You think?” responded Clint as he was helping the new man to his feet. “I say you aren’t going anywhere for a while.”  
“Who are you?” asked the man taking better looks at those around him. “I’m beginning to think that this dream is turning real.”  
“We are who Thor said we are,” answered Bruce motioning everyone to the dinner table. “Why don’t we take a moment and introduce ourselves before this gets too crazy.”  
“Too late,” Clint said helping the new man to his chair.  
Everyone was seated when Tony jumped up and said, “Nope. Can’t do this yet. I need something to drink.” He went over to the bar and started mixing drinks while Clint grabbed some beers from the fridge. “What’s your poison?” Tony asked the new man who accepted a beer. When everyone was yet again seated, Steve was the first to introduce himself. “I’m Steve Rogers. I don’t know who this Chris fella is but I can assure you, I am who I say I am.”   
The blonde non-Thor stared at him for a while. “Okay. I’ll play along. I’m Chris Hemsworth. I played Thor in the last Avengers movie. I was sitting on the beach, watching my wife and daughter play in the sand when Tom comes out of nowhere, hugs me and I found myself here. Now, if you can’t prove you are who you say you are, then please just let me go home.”  
Chris frowned as he looked around the room for their reactions. Thor got up and started walking across the great room and down the hallway. The other Avengers jumped up to stop him but he was 10 paces away before they could catch him. Chris was pulled back and his chair toppled over. He grabbed for his throat as he was pulled back after Thor. Thor stopped at the commotion and turned around. His eyes got wide as he saw the struggling man being dragged after him. He ran up to Chris bellowing apologies.   
Chris sat up and rubbed his neck while gasping in air. Tony was telling Jarvis to send a copy of what just happened to his tablet so he could analyze it. Thor picked Chris up and carried him across his arms into his room. He grabbed the strap attached to Mjolnir’s handle and walked back out to the living room. He placed Chris on the couch and the hammer on the floor in front of him. “Pick that up.”  
Chris looks at Thor with an eyebrow raised. He leans down and grasps the handle but when he pulled, the hammer stayed still. Okay, two hands. No. The hammer didn’t move. Then Thor reached down and picked up Mjolnir before saying, “What else do we have to do to convince you?”  
“Can someone get me the rest of my beer?” Chris sighed.  
Everyone got comfortable in the living room. Thor sat next to Chris while Clint and Natasha made themselves comfortable in the love seat. Tony sat on the other side of Chris and Bruce sat in the recliner. Steve pulled over one of the kitchen chairs and sat in front of the tv looking at the couch.  
“So,” Tony looked at Thor,” What is this whole Thurseblot thing anyways?”  
Thor beamed at the group and said, “It is a day where the humans celebrate my existence!”  
“What!” exclaimed Clint. “You get your own Christmas?”  
“Nay,” Thor said shaking his head. “We do not celebrate birthdays like you mortals. There is no point to keeping track of the large number of years. It is simply a reason to quaff ale and dance with maidens in the middle of the cold winter. I am afraid that Loki was always jealous of the attention your ancestors gave me and got into the habit of giving me a trick gift every hundred years or so. I never thought he would actually harm someone else in order to punish me.”  
“So, what do we do with the new guy?” Clint said as everyone looked at Chris again.  
“I just want to go home.” He said.  
“Well, Bruce and I can start working on a way to get you home. I was really really hoping we didn’t have to bring Reed into this but it looks like this is more up his alley than ours. Come on Kermit. Let’s see what old Stretchy is up to at this hour.” Tony and Bruce left to go down to Tony’s lab.  
The others sat in silence for a while until Natasha grabbed Clint’s shirt and started dragging him down the hall. “It’s late. We are going to bed.” Clint didn’t argue and following her to their room. Steve also mentioned the time and left the two doppelgangers in the living room.   
“You will have to stay in my room.” Announced Thor. He started walking away. Chris quickly got up and followed him before the god got too far. When they reached the door at the end of the hallway Chris saw that it was slightly off its hinges. Thor noticed Chris’s face and looked embarrassed. “It took me awhile to get used to such light doors.”  
The room was very large. Though Chris had been in it earlier he had not taken the time to look around. The bed was larger than any that Chris had ever seen. The dresser and headboard were golden with red trim. The lights mimicked candle chandeliers while the floor looked like a solid piece of black stone. (Later, when Chris took a closer look he could see that it was made up of many slates masterly put together). There was a private bathroom and a walk in closet that put most bedrooms to shame. A shelf held actual scrolls as well as books. One of the walls was floor to ceiling windows. When Thor told JARVIS to black out the windows, they suddenly became an opaque wall. Chris sat down and found himself on the edge of the huge bed. Unable to process everything that was happening, He blacked out.  
XXX  
When Chris woke up, he took a minute to get his bearings. He was covered with furs. He slowly sat up and looked at the snoring doppelganger beside him. He got up to use the bathroom to discover a rather modern room with an extra-large shower. Everything in the suite seemed over the top.   
He walked back out to see the other man starting to wake up. Thor got up with a growling yawn while stretching his arms. Wow, those arms. Chris had never seen anyone with arms larger than his.   
“What fare do you partake in the morning?” Thor asked as he got up.  
‘Oh, he sleeps naked,’ thought Chris. ‘Good to know.’  
Thor lent his guest some clothes that Tony had acquired for him. A pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with the STARK logo on it. Thor chose to wear his traditional Asgardian garb to distinguish himself from his new friend.   
They went down to the kitchen and saw that Steve, Natasha and Clint were already there. When they sat down some pancakes were pushed their way and the two began to eat. The others noticed that they were identical from the exact bulge of muscles to the motions they used while eating. They even mirrored each other when they thanked Steve for making their breakfast.   
Afterwards they went down to the lab to see what Tony and Bruce had come up with. There was a third man there whose arms were stretched between two chalkboards. The three scientists were all talking at once. Each one seemed to be completely ignoring what the others were saying yet there was definitely a conversation going on. After a few minutes Thor cleared his throat.  
“Oh,” said Tony, “You’re here. Good. Put these on.” He motioned for Chris to sit in a chair and started to cover his head with electrodes. Not knowing what else to do, Chris let him.  
They spent the afternoon testing, poking, prodding and overall harassing Chris. The one with the weird stretchy ability introduced himself as Dr. Reed who spent most of the time talking in words that Tony called unnecessarily flowery.   
At the end of the day the scientists didn’t seem any closer to sending Chris home than that morning. Thor led his new friend back to his quarters for the night. Chris had decided to take advantage of his binding to Thor and was asking him questions on how to improve his portrayal of the god. Thor showed him some poses that Chris quickly learned. The rest of the night Thor and Chris exchanged childhood stories about brothers and mayhem.   
XXX  
“It’s been three weeks!” Chris paced around the lab. “I need to get home. I need to let my wife know that I am okay. I need to make sure Tom isn’t in trouble for my disappearance. I need to see my daughter. I need…”  
Thor put a hand on Chris’ shoulder, careful not to hurt the weaker man. “Peace, brother. Tony and Bruce are doing all they can.”  
“I know,” said the man stressing as he wrung his hands together. “But will I ever get home?”  
The alarm blared through the upper floors of the building. On instinct, everyone carefully put down what they were doing and ran to collect their gear. Chris ran after Thor who seemed to forget about the distance challenge yet again.   
Once everyone was in their garb and had collected at the war room table Steve began to go over the information that he was given. A Hydra cell was found by the FBI who are currently missing three agents. The location was in an abandoned school in the middle of a small town outside of Chicago. There were known explosives on site and they were to go in quickly and try to free the agents if they are still alive.  
Thor was to sit in the quinjet with Chris to create a cover of rain and mist. Bruce would be on hand in case a code green was needed but he was hoping to spend the entire mission meditating. The others created a plan of attack and once everything was finalized they departed.  
XXX  
The ride was boring. Most everyone else thought to bring a book for the long flight. Even though the quinjet could do it in half the time as a regular airplane it still took a couple of hours. Thor being a seasoned fighter took the time to sleep. Chris was bored. He was actually thankful when they finally touched down even though he wasn’t going to be doing anything except listen in. He felt his blood pounding as he sat there and watched everyone depart.   
Thor stood in the doorway and raised Mjolnir. The wind ripped past as rain clouds came into view. Lightening stuck a few trees nearby causing branches to fall down blocking various vehicles that were parked around the school. The rest of the Avengers ran towards the building. Gunfire could be heard as Captain Rogers gave directions over the coms.   
Chris paced as Thor kept changing his grip on the hammer. The fight was loud but over quickly. It didn’t take long for the Black Widow to lead the three missing agents along with a few other hostages back to the quinjet. Dr. Banner quickly looked them over and declared them good enough that they could wait until the end of the fight before taking them to medical.   
They left the cleanup to the usual agents and went back to New York.   
XXX  
Months passed but the scientists where no closer to sending Chris home. Newspapers were reporting about the odd behavior Thor seemed to be shown staying on the fringe of battles. He stayed on the edges near the van just controlling the lightening from a distance. Each reporter had a different theory as to why but none of them came close. Chris stayed out of site. He didn't go out of the tower except into a SHIELD van. He was getting antsy. Thor and Chris spent hours in the gym working off nervous energy.   
One night the whole crew was sitting around drinking and telling stories. Chris got really quiet. Normally he was in the middle of the crew telling stories that rivaled the mighty Avengers but tonight he was drinking with the sole mission to get as drunk as possible.   
“What ails yea?” Thor finally asked after Chris's fifth beer.   
“Today is May 12th,” Chris answered.  
“Yes it is, Captain Obvious,” Tony responded.  
“Today is my princesses first birthday. What have I missed? Her first step, her first tooth, her first word. Will she ever be able to call me daddy?” Chris took another long drink from his beer.  
The others sobered up quickly. They looked at one another not quite knowing what to say next. Clint got up and grabbed another beer for Chris. Tony and Bruce started going over ways to send Chris back but they had exhausted every idea weeks ago. Even Richards was unable to help though he continued to go over the problem in between experiments in his lab.  
They drank in silence for a while. Then they slowly got up and went their own way. Thor drank with Chris until the stronger man had to bring the mortal to bed.   
XXX  
Another few weeks went by without any idea of how to bring Chris home. Thor learned that most humans needed a lot more sleep then he did. Chris learned that Thor had zero body shyness. Absolutely none.   
Steve was walking down the hallway to see Chris reading a book just outside the wall that was just on the other side of Thor's bedroom. He was wearing headphones and didn't notice the soldier until he was tapped on the shoulder.  
“Oh,” Chris said as he took off the headphones. “Sorry. Didn't see you.”  
“That's okay,” Steve sat down next to Chris. “What's up?”  
“Well, Thor needed some alone time with Jane.”  
“Oh, I forgot she was visiting this week.”  
“Yeah, Thor said that I was welcome to stay but Jane and I thought this would be better.” Chris said just as some thumping sounds could be heard on the other side of the wall. A female voice was starting to cry out. The two looked at each other and cringed. Chris quickly put his headphones back on and cranked up the volume while Steve took his super hearing out of range.  
XXX  
The rainbow bridge shown down upon the balcony. A soldier in Asguardian garb was standing at attention with a scroll in his hand. Thor's eyebrows went together as he went to retrieve the message. He read quickly and sighed.  
“I am requested back home,” Thor looked up at Chris who had stayed close as usual. 

“You going to go play Renfest?” Tony walked in carrying his usual drink. “I'll have JARVIS stop your grocery runs until you get back.” He clapped both men on the back and then left to refill his glass.  
After equipping themselves for the journey, Thor hugged Chris to keep him close and called for Heimdel. The light surrounded them and off they went.   
They were deposited in a golden dome. A very large man with an even larger sword was standing at attention in the middle of the room. He bowed to the two men and continued to look out into space as they followed the messenger to the horses set aside for them to ride to the palace. Heimdel must have kept the king appraised of what was happening on Midguard because there was a smaller horse sent for Chris. Even though he knew how to ride he appreciated the tamer beast.  
Chris looked around in awe at the site before him. He had seen the Hollywood version of Asguard but it didn't compare to the splendor before him. The statues were detailed down to the pores. The stones used to build the houses and bridges were interlocked with no room for mortar. The sun shown gold down upon the palace.  
Most of the citizens of the city ignored them but a few looked up briefly to gasp as two Thor's rode before them. Soon a whisper swept through the streets until there was a crowd gathered to stare at the look-a-likes. They continued riding, ignoring the onlookers. Chris did his best to look royal but felt severely inadequate next to the prince.  
When they got to the steps the messenger took the horses reigns and the two men walked up into the palace. They were met by an older lady with long blonde hair braided into a side braid wearing a white and gold dress. She opened her arms and welcomed her son home. Thor introduced her to his companion and they continued their journey to Odin's meeting room.   
The room was as large as expected. There was a table with a map of the realms etched in with twelve generals discussed what to do in one of the sections about a problem that Chris was not able to follow. A strong man with white hair, beard and an eye patch looked in their direction for a second before excusing himself from the meeting and walking into an adjoining room.   
Thor and Chris entered the smaller room with a few chairs before the fireplace. Odin was already sitting lighting a pipe. Thor sat in the chair to his right leaving the far chair for Chris. Introductions were ignored as the men immediately started to talk about an upcoming visit from the fire demons of Muspelheim. It seems that there were whispers of a plot to kidnap Prince Thor during this visit to force Odin's hand in a deal to trade back the prisoners they captured terrorizing small villages on Asguard a few decades ago. As a member of the royal family it would be an insult if he did not attend the trade negotiations.   
“Of course you will have to rid yourself of the parasite before the negotiations,” Odin nodded toward Chris.  
“Father,” Thor responded. “Chris is stuck by my side until my brother is willing to send him back unless you have a way to remove the curse?”  
“There are other ways of removing a mortal.” Odin took a long drag from his pipe.  
“Not that I am willing to take,” Thor's eyebrows were crossed but he otherwise looked composed.  
Chris spent the conversation in silence but he had a thousand things he wanted to ask or do. He had a gut feeling that anything he said would be construed like a child butting into an adult conversation. The two talked for a while about what Chris was pretty sure was whether he would live through his current visit but he had complete trust in Thor. Finally it was decided that the Midguardian would dress as one of Thor's body guards so that he had a reason to stay within ten feet of the Asguardian at all times.  
XXX  
The introduction ceremony was splendid. The candles made the gold ornaments shimmer as the procession from Muspelheim walked through the great hall to the throne. The fire demons burned even brighter than the flames but controlled their heat and did not damage the tile beneath their feet. Thor stood at the base of the steps while his parents sat on their thrones. Sif and the Warriors three were next to their prince with a row of body guards behind them. The usual crowd of royalty and curious commoners filled the rest of the grand room.  
The welcoming ceremony was long and tedious. Platitudes and gifts were exchanged. Promises that neither side would keep were told and much bowing occurred.   
After the ceremony was a great feast. Food from every realm was brought out in the banquet room. Everyone was welcome to attend. Chris noticed that the tables went from whole roasted animals for the royalty down to basic cuts and bread for the commoners. The guests seem to make a game out of how much meat and ale they could consume while talking louder and louder to be heard in the crowd.   
The body guards took turns at a smaller table eating. They placed their helmets on the table to eat except for the human. He ate through the small space allowed so he would not be recognized. Chris found that even the smallest amount of the meat placed in front of him filled his stomach and the ale was too strong so he kept to the wine. Another guard smirked at his inability to hold his drink but he didn't mind. He had been with Thor long enough to know that he could not compete. The feast lasted into the night. When the food and talking were winding down the singers and dancers found their spots on various stages in the room. The fire demons had brought their own dancers who shimmied and twisted while juggling little balls of lava. The drums pounded while they twisted and the reed instruments whistled while they spun. The lava was thrown across the room at various different dancers and caught with a flourish.   
The music got faster and the crowd cheered until a few loud beats and a trumpet blared. The sound of the final instrument caused the crowds to cover their ears. They screamed as they ducked from the fire that started to engulf the room. The Asguardians tripped over each other as they fled completely unable to keep their feet. Normally stoic individuals were crying out in pain as the trumpet penetrated their brain. Warriors who would have no trouble drinking five times what they consumed found themselves too drunk to think straight.  
Chris looked around trying to make sense of the panic. The fire was hot but he had no trouble keeping his feet. He felt the curse pulling him down a corridor. He found a group of fire demons dragging Thor away down a side hall. He screamed at them to stop. They actually did. Only to drop the prince and attack.   
Chris didn't know how to use a sword. Clint had tried to teach him basic archery but that was a farce. Tony on the other hand had access to one of the best guns in the nine realms and had no problem equipping his new friend before the trip. Even before the current adventure he was a crack shot.   
The fire demons were not immune to bullets. They were a special caliber specifically designed to penetrate Hulk's skin and administer a sleeping agent. Chris flew back with the recoil. He was not expecting the short firearm to have that much kick. He caught himself with enough time to down the second demon before flying back into the wall and knocking himself unconscious.   
XXX  
The furs tickled his nose. Chris burrowed deeper into the bed but his bladder was insisting that he wake up. He got up and stumbled into a chamber with a trough. The wooden structure had a small trickle of water running down it. He hoped that was the toilet because he was not going to be able to go much further. When he came out he saw Thor at a desk reading through scrolls and scribbling things down onto a few loose pages with a quill.   
“I've been going to these ceremonies since I was a young boy,” Thor put his quill down and wiped his face. “I have visited your planet for eons drinking even the strongest of warriors under the table. Yet you were able to avoid their poisons and save the day.”  
Chris smiled and patted his friend on the back. “Looks like being a light weight saved the day. Though I am not sure if the headache is due to the wine or the bump to my head. I'm thinking both are playing a part.”  
“The demons have been sent back home without a new trade agreement. We will keep our prisoners in our cells along with the specific two who tried to take me.”  
“I'm just curious as to how they managed to spike the beer,” Chris found his clothes and began to get dressed.  
“My mother had questioned the kitchen staff. She found the culprit and they will be taken care of,” Thor sighed before pushing himself away from his paperwork. “You have slept for seven hours.”   
“Wow,” Chris scratched his neck and stretched. “Must have hit my head harder than I thought. ”I'm sorry you've had to spend all that time in your room.”  
“That is fine, good friend. I had work that I've been avoiding anyways.” Thor sighed and pushed himself away from the desk. He was wearing Midguardian clothes, simple jeans and a sweater. “It is time to return you to your world.”  
“Don't you have more work to do?”  
“Nay. I have finished what needed to be completed at this visit. I shall return in a few months to attend any other tasks that need my attention.”  
The two men left to the rainbow bridge, stopping along the way to say goodbye to the Allmother.  
XXX  
It was now exactly six months since Chris was brought into Thor's life. The two were sparing in the gym. Thanks to Thor's training, Chris was now able to protect himself and join the Avengers when they went into a fight. He still did his best to stay on the sidelines but sometimes Thor was needed in the middle of the battle. Tony had made Chris a suit that both protected him and his identity. Most people watching thought that it was War Machine. There were a few bright individuals who noticed the differences in the armor but most of them were known conspiracy theorists who weren't taken very seriously.  
Chris was pinned yet again to the mat when a chuckling could be heard coming from the shadows. Both look-a-likes jumped up and prepared for a fight. The lights flashed a few times showing a shadow that turned into Loki. The trickster was back into his Asguardian armor and spread his arms wide.  
“Did you miss me?”  
“You have gone too far,” Thor tried to take a step towards his brother but was stuck to the spot.  
“Oh, you don't like my gift,” Loki pretended to pout. “Doesn't matter. Your time is up.”  
Chris got excited, “You are taking me home?”  
“The ley lines of our planets are in alignment. It is time to go home.” Loki waved his hands around for a second and the marks on Thor's forehead and Chris's neck glowed for a second and then winked out. Chris found himself able to walk. He went towards Loki and was able to walk more than ten paces away from Thor. He felt bitter sweet. He was looking forward to going home but he had become really close to his new friend over the last six months.  
Loki held out his hand. Chris took it and looked back at Thor. Before he could say goodbye there was another flash of light and they were gone.  
Chris opened his eyes and he was on the beach. It was just seconds after his initial disappearance. His wife was playing with their baby at the edge of the surf. His daughter was giggling as her feet were dipped into the water and brought back out again and again. He ran towards them and took them into a huge hug. He leaned down and kissed his wife trying to convey his love and passion for her.  
“What was that for?” She asked after catching her breath.  
“Let's just say that I feel like the luckiest man alive,” Chris smiled as he took his daughter and enjoyed the time with his family.  
XXX  
Thor missed his friend. During the next battle he enjoyed throwing himself into the middle of the fight. The freedom to be able to jump from one end of the fray into the other without watching out for his fellow warrior was exhilarating. Yet he knew that he would always miss the comradery that his forced relationship had afforded him. The time with Chris let him see what he would have been like as a mortal. It opened his eyes to the similarities that he never thought that he had with these Midguardians. It reinforced his love for these people and proved to him that he made the right decision to be their protector. Maybe Loki's gift wasn't as ill intentioned as it seemed after all.


End file.
